Ineloquence and Anger
by con-xjunkie
Summary: Who ever says not being invited doesn't mean you can't go? That's what Sawyer thinks when he goes to a drinking party in the hatch. But two more people come, invited, yet they get no wine as they're too busy with other people to even notice it.


**Pairing:** CharliexSawyer, some weird BoonexSawyer  
**Prompt:** 1. Séance  
**Word Count:** 8646  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers up through 207, swearing, mentions of certain male body parts.  
**Authors' Notes:** This is a challenge on livejournal called paranormal25. Look it up; it's awesome. All the titles for it have something to do with Snow Patrol, as that's the only band Shona and I (Cristy) both really like. Lastly. If you like this story and want to beta future stories, tell me in a review and have a way I can contact you. I have a beta but I'd like two. And if you notice anything wrong, please tell me.

* * *

The Dharma Initiative wine tasted like shit, Sawyer had decided a bottle or two ago. It tasted like someone had taken a rotten piece of fruit, distilled it for twenty years, spat in the mixture a few times for luck, and then bottled it. 

But it got you well and truly drunk, so maybe he ought to know better to complain, especially seeing as his own stash had more or less vanished since he'd got back from the raft.

Bottle in hand, he pressed it to his lips and drank, before passing it along to Ana beside him and he was surprised that the good doctor hadn't brought along wine glasses to this little gathering. Yeah. The doc seemed like a wine and cheese sort of guy, didn't he?

He could probably find all that stuff in this place anyway. 'The Hatch'. Lame name – he bet Locke came up with it. That was why Locke wasn't invited to this party. Technically, Sawyer hadn't been invited either. He'd just shown up and when they couldn't get rid of him they'd plied him with booze instead. That a good deal, he thought. Damn good one.

"Alright," Claire started, from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the circle, in between Charlie and Kate. Charlie was leaning against Hurley, who had kept a slight distance between himself and Ana.

Kate, on the other hand, hadn't bothered to keep any distance whatsoever between herself and Jack, from where they were all sat on the floor. She was practically sitting in the guy's lap. It made Sawyer want to smash the bottle over Jack's head. Then he was also tempted to smash one over Kate's head too.

But that would be a waste of alcohol. If it came to it, he'd hit them with a chair. Or a washing machine, if he could talk Ana into helping him lift it. He probably could. She seemed like she'd be possessive over Jack.

Ana passed the bottle onto Hurley, who tried to subtly wipe the top of it to get rid of the germs, but Ana was watching Claire so she didn't notice. Sawyer noticed, and smirked, and was tempted to say something, but the startled look in Hurley's eyes when he looked up and realised that Sawyer had watched him doing that was reaction enough.

"Ana, your turn. Truth or dare?" Claire said, and a woman that young and that pretty shouldn't have been able to smile that wickedly, like she was about to grow fangs and horns and start cackling. Maybe it was just the drink, or maybe Sawyer was just going to be a little scared of her from now on.

It almost seemed odd how, without even a moment's thought, Ana responded, "Truth." Even while drunk, she could remember in high school how vicious these games could get. She didn't give it until the end of the night until either Claire, Kate, herself or Sawyer was dared to flash a part of their body at someone. But why so soon? At least drag it out.

Hurley's turn at the bottle was passed up, the opportunity ruined by that one little smirk given by Sawyer. So what if he wanted to be safe? On this island, a movement like that was the most you could do. When it was handed to Charlie, he took a swig, and then went to hand it to Claire before realizing she hadn't yet said her truth for Ana so he poked her lightly with it to prod her to hurry up.

It somehow worked as something came to mind. It was a wicked idea, really, but it was still something that would be both amusing and entertaining. So without a second thought, she took the bottle from Charlie and then said the truth. "Who do you find on the island the hottest?"

This was a no-brainer. Of course it was. Anyone with two eyes, or even one eye, could tell who was the hottest on the island. The smirk on his face showed he knew it too. "Come on, Mamacita. You know I'm the–"

"Michael." It was said so quickly and without any fear or hesitation that it was clear Ana had just been dying to say it for so long.

There was exactly 0.23 seconds of silence in the room before all of a sudden, Kate burst out laughing, and she had two sets of eyes glaring at her. It might've been the alcohol, or it might've been the situation but… "Holy shit, that's the funniest thing that's ever happened on this island. And we all know for a fact that some funny things have happened."

For a brief second, Jack raised a brow at her swearing before she took the bottle of wine from Claire after the woman had her drink, and took a large swig from it. "I'm not laughing at you, Ana." That calmed down the woman, but it only seemed to fuel Sawyer more. Good. It amused her so much to see Sawyer angry.

A thing that made Kate not drink, at least not past a few shots while playing I Never and pretending to have never played it so she could hopefully get some pity shots because, really, who never played that?, was that she didn't start fist fights but she definitely started verbal ones. Like now. "Sawyer, you're not that hot. Yeah, you have the whole 'bad boy' image but that's about it." It was roughly about then that she felt Jack scoot away, and she was too gone to figure out why.

Sawyer sat up from where he'd been leaning back on one elbow. The movement was slow, but whether that was because he was just that angry, or simply because he'd had too much to drink was unclear.

"Get off it, Freckles. 'That's it'? We both know I get you wet," he said, dripping with confidence and beyond just 'bordering' on arrogance.

It was apparently a dumb thing to say, because it made Jack shift forwards. Cool. Was there going to be a fight? Sawyer hoped so, because he was always waiting for an excuse to throw a good few punches. If they were directed at the doctor, even better.

Hell, he liked the guy. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he admired him, just because Jack was the complete reverse of everything that Sawyer was. Jack was smart, civilised, kind. Sawyer… wasn't. Still, earlier today Kate had definitely appreciated the 'wasn't' in Sawyer's personality.

"Come on, Sawyer. It's time that we all just…" Jack waved his hand vaguely, and Sawyer was sure that that hand gesture was supposed to mean something to him. It didn't. What _did_ mean something was that the guy finally passed the bottle along to him.

But Charlie perked up and grinned, glancing to try and work out where the bottle was now. Sawyer grinned at him from where he was holding it, not in a rush to pass it along again. He'd waited long enough.

Charlie shook his head, in some sort of time delay. "Yeah. Sawyer's bloody hot. Everyone knows that," he slurred, and his words got a vague 'dude?' from Hurley next to him. He paused, nodded determinedly, and smiled. "I just said that out loud, right?"

Claire nodded. "Yep."

"Bugger."

But Sawyer just smirked because that was obviously his appeal was universal and Ana and Kate were just in denial. Still, shit – Ana really thought that Michael was hotter than him? That was twisted. Even Hurley was hotter than Michael.

Well maybe not, he decided as he saw Hurley uncomfortably scratching at his belly.

He glanced back to Charlie, with his pretty blush and embarrassed look. That was definitely an opportunity he hadn't considered seriously. He hadn't gotten laid on the island since Boone had died, and he had to admit that the itch was growing.

And Charlie was a cute guy, wasn't he? Sure, you'd be wise to tape up his mouth (and blindfold him, and tie him down somewhere, if you were into that kind of thing) but there was _something_ about him.

"You think I'm hot." Not a question, never a question, just a blunt statement and now Charlie was refusing to look at him. Sawyer smirked and took a drink before passing the bottle to Ana.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe. Sometimes."

"Huh." That one word got Sawyer raising a brow, that normal smirk disappearing as he leaned back on his arms, his forearms on the cold pavement. One held him up while another brought the bottle to his lips, the rancid-tasting wine going into his mouth then down his throat but he knew he was gone if he was having this conversation, because when the fuck did Charlie Pace find him hot? "Only sometimes?"

Unfortunately for Charlie, he was too small to hold liquor as well as someone like Sawyer, who had been drinking a lot longer than him, not to mention who was taller and weighed more. So without a second's thought he replied, "When you do that thing."

"What thing?"

Except that hadn't been Sawyer. Now Claire was turning against him. And Charlie couldn't shut up.

"The thing. Where he gets more... you know. Too drunk for this." A laugh came from Kate, and he had to glare at her. "Involved? Like, angry or sarcastic or something and his accent gets deeper. And." Oh. He was not continuing.

But he was, because now it was Ana who was joining in, from across the circle. She moved to her knees, fine when sitting but at any other point too drunk to even walk a curved line, and slowly crawled over to him before poking him continuously in the arm. When she got drunk, apparently she got childish. "And what? Come on. Tell."

"No." There was a poke. "Stop it." Another one. "Ana." A harder one. "I'm serious." By now, Sawyer was out-right laughing as the pokes got lower. "Getting too low." And they went lower, right above his pants' line. "Higher." Right above a certain part of him. "I like his hair, damn it!"

Slowly, Ana crawled back to her spot and smirked. "See. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Then she looked towards Sawyer, because it was her turn next at the bottle and so far, she'd counted three chugs at it. "Pass it or I'll punch you."

Normally he had a rule – if a woman could punch, he'd punch back. He wasn't a 'I respect women' type of man. But Ana scared him, just enough that he respected her because he thought of her as the type that, while he slept, might come and cut off a certain part of his anatomy. So one last drink was taken from it, lasting so long that by the time he brought the bottle from his lips, he was in a bit of desperate need of air.

Great. There was probably backwash. Whatever. It was still alcohol. Ana took another swig of it, before handing it over to Hurley, and then glanced around the room. "Alright. I don't know about you but I'm bored. What else can we do?"

The drunken side of Kate found herself speaking out as she said, "Torment Charlie some more?" It wasn't that comment that got laughs, but the yell of her name so quickly and so angrily afterwards that did.

"No. No more torm… tormying. No. Tormenting. It's bad. And banned. Yeah. Both of them." Charlie nodded decisively, and maybe Sawyer would add Charlie to his list of people to hit with chairs. It was fun teasing him, if only to see the way he blushed and stuttered.

"Fine. But if you're banning all tormenting, you need to come up with a reasonable alternative." This time it was Jack joining in, and if Sawyer wasn't extremely mistaken he was smirking. Jack – the doctor, the hero, the saint – was actually smirking. His world had just been tipped upside down.

"Fine!" Charlie crossed his arms and accepted the bottle from Hurley, drinking the last of it before Hurley started to get up and head for the supply room. Sawyer wondered how much more they had left. He hoped it was enough to convince Charlie that it was a good idea to give him a blowjob.

"Yeah?" he asked expectantly, grinning and watching Charlie squirm under the weight of his gaze.

"Gimmie a second."

"No."

"Fuck. Claire? Help." Charlie glanced towards Claire, who just smiled sweetly and shrugged, as if she didn't have a clue how to help out at all.

Charlie glanced to his other side, but Hurley was away fetching their alcohol so Charlie had no allies left at the circle. "We could do one of those things!"

Ana crossed her arms from where she was back in her old spot next to Sawyer. "Quit buying time, Charlie. Just let us get on with teasing you."

"I'm not buying time. Honest." Liar. Stupid, dumb, pretty, liar. "One of those things. With the boards. And the dead people."

"An Ouija board?" Claire asked, and why wasn't Sawyer surprised that she knew about that? She seemed like the new age-y sort that'd know everything about 'communicating with spirits' and all that crap. "We can't. We don't have a board."

"So!" Charlie sounded a little desperate now, just trying to keep the subject away from him and his man-crushes on Sawyer. "We do another thing. The boardless thing. With the… see. The se-hance. Séance. Yeah. One of those."

Claire looked curiously around the rest of the circle. "Well… we could. I totally know how to. I mean, sort of. My friends and I… It was fun. Creepy, but it was fun."

Sawyer wasn't the only one who could imagine that quite easily, apparently, because Kate shifted quickly to move over from where she'd been sitting near Jack to scoot over near Claire. The two had gotten quite close over the forty-something days, and Claire definitely seemed like the one who, when you walked through her bedroom, would have an occult book and a pair of bat wings. "Well. Let's do it. Now. I wanna do it now."

It almost seemed, though, like she'd gotten too far away from Jack because seconds later she was crawling back over to him and instead of just half sitting in his lap, she was crawling right into it, placing herself in the middle of it and then looking towards Claire who just shook her head some before trying to remember how it was done.

Jack, in the meantime, was trying not to look flustered, especially while Sawyer was both finding the entire thing amusing and annoying. Kate needed to act like that towards him, or maybe Charlie after that new found man-crush. Still, he acted normal, just smirking because showing any anger would show he was annoyed by it and that would be a weakness. Then Jack would have a real advantage over him. On this island, that would not be good.

"Alright. So. Let's get to it. What do you need? Like, candles or eye of some animal or something?" Ana was smirking as Claire glared at her, and it was clear she did not believe this in the least.

"We need Hurley to get back in here for one, and then everyone to take hands, and I'll do the rest." It probably wouldn't work thanks to the fact that they were drunk, and she couldn't focus, and she didn't remember what they'd done but she'd try.

Seconds later Hurley came back into the room with a bottle of wine and a bag of chips. He sat down in his old spot before taking a swig and then passing it to Charlie, then asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Just take my hand, you sexy thing, you," Ana said with a smirk while she heard Sawyer laughing again. That was one thing she'd noticed – he only really laughed, and not just chuckled or snickered when he was absolutely wasted. They needed to get him drunk more often because she sort of liked that laugh. Not that she'd ever admit to that or anything.

Charlie took a drink then placed the bottle down outside the circle, because this was serious. You knew things were becoming serious when you couldn't drink any more. Claire just glanced at the bottle and nodded in approval. "Come on. We should all get a little closer."

There was a little bit of annoyed groaning, but they edged forwards and made the circle tighter. "Okay. Join hands," Claire ordered next, and some of the slur was disappearing from her words as she focused on how to do this. "And. Um. Kate? Might help if you weren't so… in Jack's lap? Just because…" She gave up explaining when Kate just hiccupped at her and climbed to sit next to Jack instead of on him. Jack looked mildly disappointed.

Sawyer scowled a little seeing that, and grabbed the man's hand tightly, squeezing it and thinking that it wouldn't be so bad if he broke a couple of Jack's fingers. With his other hand, he held Ana's lightly.

"Dude. Do I have to hold Charlie's hand? What if he, like, infects me with gay?"

Charlie elbowed Hurley firmly in the ribs, and Sawyer couldn't help watching with interest. Maybe Kate was a lost cause, and he no longer had any faith in Ana's taste in men if she had a crush on _Michael_, but Charlie was beginning to show potential.

He was small too, and Sawyer had something of a weakness for small men. That was why he hadn't exactly complained when Boone had started coming onto him. Sawyer grinned when Charlie caught him watching him; Charlie's eyes widened and he immediately looked over to Claire.

"Okay. Now, we all need to get ourselves calmed down. We're gonna do some breathing exercises–" she paused but didn't stop when Sawyer gave a frustrated groan "– and I need you guys to try and keep your minds clear. So." She smiled and looked around, pupils wide and it looked a little like she was on drugs. "In slowly through the nose, and release through your mouth."

She looked around and smiled and nodded encouragingly as she saw everyone doing as they were told. Sawyer felt a little ridiculous, and he was absolutely crap at keeping his mind blank. From the way that Charlie and Hurley kept randomly giggling, they were pretty bad at it too.

On the other hand, Jack beside him looked as serious as ever, face intent on doing this right. If he was going to participate in something like this, he was going to do it brilliantly and make sure that it was professionally done. Kate was serious too, but Sawyer got the feeling that she was only doing that to impress Jack.

Kiss-ass.

One thing Ana couldn't resist doing was being a jackass. That was why her and Sawyer either got along so well, or so horribly. It depended on their moods, and on what the situation was. Now, she just had to ask, "What happens if one of us has a stuffy nose?"

Apparently, horrible thing to ask, because Hurley and Charlie broke out in a fit of giggles, Sawyer found himself biting his lip not to burst out laughing even though it was such a dumb question, Kate was balancing between looking serious and finding it funny, Jack had a brow raised, and Claire looked _pissed_. So after a few seconds, she knew she had to apologize. "Sorry. I guess the great humidity on this island clears our sinuses. But. Real question. Who are we calling? Because don't you have to call someone?"

"Word is summon, as a matter of fact," Claire piped in, just because she was drunk and this was not the way to make her happy. Ana really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut and when to get some tact. Between the shirts she wore and the comments she spoke, it wasn't a surprise but really. "And I was thinking Boone. Or Shannon. Maybe both of them. It'd be easier with two spirits, I'm guessing." She was an extreme novice at this, and had no clue. They weren't even using candles; they were probably screwed. "And since they're tied to this island..."

All of a sudden, Charlie had to break his connection with Hurley to raise his hand randomly, as if still in grade school. Once everyone's attention was on him, and he had a good blush on his face – though whether it was from the wine or the looks, it was hard to tell – he asked, "Can I be the first to say that that is bloody weird?"

"Swear."

There was a bit of silence before everyone was looking at Sawyer, and Charlie had to ask, "What?"

"Swear. Just say 'fucking.' Bloody isn't a swear word."

"Yes it is. I don't say it in front of my mother. Well, didn't. And I don't say it in front of Aaron."

"Say it."

Jack gave a small snort of air, and just knew this was going to end up in an arguing match. So, instead of letting it escalate that far, he interjected and stated, "Charlie, swear." Both were very stubborn but out of the two, Sawyer would rather die than cave.

Surprisingly, Charlie finally did. "Fine. Fuck. Shit. Arse. You happy?"

Sadly though, the last one had Sawyer laughing because he was so drunk. "You don't even say ass?"

"Are we going to do the fucking séance or not!?"

A small pause, and Hurley whispered, "Dude, Claire can swear," as everyone took hands once more.

"Now. What we need to do is say 'our beloved Boone and Shannon'–" Claire carefully ignored the laughter from Sawyer at the 'beloved' part. Screw him. It was supposed to be done like this. "–we ask that you commune with us and move among us.'"

"You're screwing with us, aren't you?" Sawyer asked, desperately hoping she was because otherwise he was going to die of laughing.

"No. That's what you're supposed to say."

"Why?" Charlie asked, joining in because it was apparently the time to tease someone other than him.

Claire glared at him. He was supposed to be her one ally on the island, throughout everything. "Because. You do. It makes them appear, okay? I've done this before."

Sawyer looked sceptical, and holding hands with Ana and Jack was started to get uncomfortable. Jack's hand was sort of clammy. It was gross. "Why can't we just say 'Shannon and Boone, get your _asses_ down here now.'" He grinned at Charlie with the word 'asses', just to get Charlie sticking his tongue out at him in response.

"Because they'll come and kill us for being rude, okay? Just do the damn chant, or get out, Sawyer," Claire snapped, nearly yelling. Whew. Looks like the Virgin Mary over there had a bit of a temper on her. He'd keep that scrap of information for future reference, just in case. "Okay. Let's do this. We just chant that until we get a response."

"What sort of response?" Hurley asked, sounding worried. "Like, haunting stuff? 'cause I think I might get freaked out."

"Aw, you gonna get scared, Hugo?" Yeah, Sawyer loved having been one of the few people on the island that had read the flight manifest. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes. Lame name. James "Sawyer" Ford was a way classier.

"No. I was just wondering what we were looking for, you dumb hick."

Ah, the hick comments. Sawyer rolled his eyes. The accusations of being a red neck and who knew what else. Why couldn't people start getting a little more original with their insults?

Claire spoke again before they could start wrestling. "It could be anything. Seriously. We'll know it when we see it. Okay. Chanting. On three. One. Two. Three."

"_Our beloved Boone and Shannon, we ask that you commune with us and move among us._"

It was said in between giggles and laughter at first, but they got over that quickly, not quite sobering up but starting to take it seriously again. The giggles stopped, the laughter faded, and Sawyer was absolutely certain that the temperature in the room was starting to drop.

It's odd how whenever something new starts to happen, it's either thought of as cool, weird or down right scary. What started to happen then definitely fell in the last category for everyone in the room as the temperature at first started to slowly fall, but then dropped at astonishing rates, so fast that even Hurley was shivering. The lights flickered once then twice, before dimming lightly, and it started to slowly even out, even though things had definitely changed.

The chanting had stopped, because that was an obvious response. Everyone, including Sawyer, was quickly looking around. No one knew what to say or do, and Claire was gripping Charlie's hand so tight that it was painfully obvious she had no idea what should be done in a situation like this. She only knew how to perform the minimal séance, not something like this.

"Okay. What the fuck do we do now?" Sawyer finally had to ask, because truthfully, he'd always believed in ghosts just enough to be creeped out in them. Little things had happened in his grandmother's house after his parents' death, like if he was ever missing his car keys then they magically appeared in front of him, or if he got a bad grade as a small child and needed it signed then the signature would appear and he just knew his grandmother hadn't signed it or else she would've been smacking him into next week. Now though, this was so much more.

Apparently, that wasn't the respect Boone and Shannon – or whoever the hell these ghosts were – wanted, because the door to the gun room, which had been locked, somehow flew open with such force that if anyone had been standing there, they would've been crushed and killed, no doubt about it. It was enough to make not just Kate jump, but Ana too. Sure, she didn't jump as much as Kate, but it was still jumping a tiny bit.

"Whoa." Except this time, it hadn't been Hurley saying it. Sawyer was just staring, because this was wrong. What the hell had they done to them? Well… "Shannon, you can kill Ana! We don't mind. Really." All of a sudden, he had the woman punching his arm, and yeah, _that_ hurt. Ow.

Claire had finally had enough. "Thank you for your time. Go in peace. Goodbye." Then she broke the connection of hands, taking hers back, and everyone else seemed to get the drift.

Except a second later, she felt her head start to spin and lowered it as the lights started to flicker again. That hadn't worked, had it?

Sawyer glanced up at the flickering lights, glaring at them, before back down at Claire. It was her fault. She was the one that was supposed to be in charge here. "Claire, you bitch. Get rid of the damn things."

But they weren't 'things', they were Shannon and Boone – his Boone, with his too-thick eyelashes and too pouty lips – so why the hell were they acting like this? They should have been sitting by the table and bickering with each other. Maybe they could send Boone after Locke. Sawyer wouldn't be complaining.

The blast doors everywhere around them started to slam down, loud crashes ringing through the hatch. They were trapped in. They were fucking _trapped in_.

Then it stopped. The lights went back to normal. The temperature raised to tolerable levels again, but the doors stayed down.

Jack stood up first, quickly followed by Kate. "Alright, is everyone okay? No one's hurt?" Ever the doctor, always checking up on people. Ana got to her feet, physically fine but shaken and wanting to kick Sawyer's ass for suggesting the spirits kill her. Asshole.

There was a mumbled consent from Hurley, and a 'I'm fine, jackass' from Sawyer, but no response from Claire and Charlie. Their heads had lowered as if all the tension had faded from them, as if their puppet strings had just been snipped.

The hairs on Sawyer's arms started to stand up, because something so wasn't right.

Ana seemed to pick up on it too – "Hurley. Get over here." Hurley grunted a little in confusion, but he knew an order when he heard one so he obeyed without question.

Sawyer glanced towards Jack and nodded, thoroughly giving him permission to be in charge here. Sawyer didn't want to be the one held responsible if they all died. Not that anyone out of the hatch would know what had happened.

This was probably just a prank anyway. It was probably just something that Charlie and Claire had come up with before they'd ever come here to start drinking, a nice little trick to play on everyone. If that was the case, Sawyer was definitely going to teach them both a lesson tomorrow. Starting with Charlie – a nice, slow painful lesson, probably involving handcuffs if he could find them, or rope if he couldn't.

"Charlie? Claire? What's happening?" Jack's voice was slow and careful, but Sawyer could hear that frantic edge starting to creep into it, the strained tone that meant Jack wanted really badly to start yelling.

Sawyer heard that tone a whole lot, basically whenever the doctor spoke to him.

It didn't take that long for everyone but Charlie and Claire to move away. Kate had ended up standing and moving over behind Jack and Sawyer, Hurley soon moving behind her. Ana and Sawyer stayed in their places, but ever watchful, not knowing where to move or what to do, while Jack stayed watching the two friends as they seemed the stillest they'd ever been.

That was the scariest part. Charlie was normally hyper, never being able to sit down in one spot before getting up and moving around, sitting down somewhere else for about two minutes, talking fast, then running around to help someone carry water back from the caves or fruit back from the jungle. If it was a calm day, he was at least playing quick notes on his guitar and moving around on the beach. Claire wasn't as bad, but she was always moving around with Aaron, showing him new sights.

Now, nothing. It made everyone know something was really wrong, either by the fact that they weren't moving and that meant that something with the spirits had happened, or that they were in such deep shit when this joke ended. Except it was obviously not a joke as the seconds ticked by, and nothing changed.

"Jack, do something," Kate whispered.

Finally, Ana couldn't take it. "Alright. Claire. Charlie. That's enough. So–"

Claire's head shot up, but instead of the calm eyes, there was now pure anger in the once blue eyes that had now turned a greenish colour. "You killed me, you whore," she said, her voice sounding exactly like Shannon's but out of Claire's lips. It took just about a second for her to move, quickly jumping to her feet and then tackling Ana to her back, already having the advantage as the woman was sitting.

Okay. Could anyone say that that was _bad_? Just as Sawyer was ready to jump up and run for one of the doors, ready to try and pry his way the hell out of here, Charlie had raised his head. Instead of anger though like Claire's eyes had, there was a bit of curiosity, and a second later lust as if he was noticing who it was. That was when Sawyer decided to just stick there and play this out because, really, how bad could it be?

It definitely didn't get any worse when Charlie came closer, shuffling over on his hands and knees, that cute little ass in the air for anyone to see, and pressed his lips to Sawyer's in a way that reminded him so much like Boone. It was a soft kiss first, quick and over before Sawyer could respond, followed by a deeper one that Sawyer could kiss back to, before a much deeper one was started that had Charlie crawling into his lap for. No way could Boone be in his lap.

But as he closed his eyes, he could almost smell the other's familiar scent, and god, he loved this as he was pushed back, Charlie – or maybe Boone. Fuck it. Whoever – straddling him, grinding down slowly while the kiss was kept slow and sensual, tongues swirling over one another, his hands being held above his head in an attempt to keep him from speeding it up even though the room was crowded. Boone had never been one for fast kisses or fucks, always loving slow ones, to make them mean something and have him coming back for more. That meant better orgasms, which Sawyer hadn't complained to. This was so worth it, that he didn't even notice the fighting in the background or the fact that he'd probably be making people uncomfortable if there wasn't fighting going on.

He didn't even notice Claire clawing at Jack as the doctor tried to pull her off of Ana, scratching down his face and leaving deep cuts behind. He didn't notice as she moved back to pull Ana's hair, hard, or Ana's grunt of annoyance as she tried to buck Claire off. Shannon off. One of them.

No, he just noticed this, the strange mix of Boone and Charlie in his mouth, soaked with alcohol as well. So he had Charlie's body in his lap, with Boone's spirit in it – did that make this a threesome?

He moaned against the kiss at that thought, trying to deepen it but Boone stopped him, as he always had. That had been the frustrating thing about being with Boone; he liked to be in control, or liked to think he was. Sawyer wasn't good at giving up control to anyone.

He had to break the kiss, though, as there was a loud crash from the bottle of wine that Hurley had brought through falling over and crashing on the ground. It didn't hold his attention for long before he was looking back to the man in his lap, studying his eyes. They were different from Charlie's, darker, and they were definitely Boone's.

But that was a little too supernatural for Sawyer's liking, so he shook his head skeptically. "You're Boone?"

Maybe Charlie had slipped contacts in while everyone else was distracted by the blast doors and the lights. Maybe everyone else was in on the act too, laughing at Sawyer's freak out.

Hell, he didn't think he minded, seeing as he currently had a very warm and alive and _hard_ person in his lap. This was his kind of practical joke.

"Yeah, it's me. Mostly." Boone tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Charlie's in here too. He's freaking out. It's annoying."

It felt so weird to hear him talking, to hear an American accent flowing out of Charlie's mouth. Nice mouth, though. Looked especially nice after it had just been kissed, lips slightly redder than usual.

Sawyer glanced over to where Claire and Ana were basically wrestling by now. That was kind of hot. "Think it's your damn sister that's freaking out."

That got Boone to push his shoulder in irritation, standing up for her as usual. Sawyer had never understood why he bothered. She treated him like dirt – he just seemed to get off on it.

"Do you blame her? That bitch _murdered_ her."

Sawyer shrugged. "She had a good reason." Boone looked disgusted, an expression that seemed a little odd on Charlie's face. It was all wrong, because that wasn't how Charlie looked when he was disgusted. Sawyer was getting distracted again, no longer sure if he was talking to Boone or Charlie, or which one of them he was making out with or not. It was Charlie's body, and that was pretty hot as before tonight he'd had Charlie firmly on his list of people on the island that'd never let him fuck them.

"Can we make out again?" Sawyer asked, but he didn't wait for an answer – why would he? – and just did it. Boone didn't seem to mind, although he did make a small complaint about the fact that it was rougher, with Sawyer in control and seeking demanding kisses, searching to find the differences between Boone's mouth and Charlie's.

And there were many. Boone hadn't had his wisdom teeth – which he had said after sex one day when Sawyer had asked as he had his was because his mouth had been too small and he'd let two grow in on the top only to find that by the time he was seventeen he couldn't even eat without pain so they were all removed, grown in or not, which had gotten him addicted to pain medication for three weeks – while Charlie had them. Boone had had a scar on his inner cheek where he'd once been home alone and thought it'd be smart to try and get some cream cheese off of a very sharp knife by sticking it in his mouth and pulling quickly, which Charlie obviously didn't have. And Charlie, Sawyer could feel, had a replacement tooth.

He knew all too well what those were like, from when his father had once hit him with the remote control so hard he'd broke a brand new adult tooth right down to the root, his first one that he'd been so proud of. He'd had to get it pulled and then replaced, so he could tell the difference in texture all too well. Charlie had one, on his right canine on the top.

Though he didn't know why, apparently Liam had found it a good idea to show Charlie how he could steer a bike while Charlie rode on the handle bars. He couldn't, and Charlie had ended up falling and hitting his tooth on a rock. He'd been eight and had learned to never trust Liam ever again.

There were a few more differences, but nothing major. Nothing like a tongue ring or anything, because if there was one, they'd so be going to the bedroom or the couch to have sex. He'd heard that those made sex a lot better. Weren't rock stars supposed to have piercings? Leave it to has-beens like Charlie to fuck that up.

And leave it to him to get side tracked while making out with Boone, a spirit taking over Charlie's body, making it a threesome in a way. He almost cursed at himself but instead just shifted their positions, rolling themselves over so he was on top while Boone was now being straddled, and held Boone's – Charlie's? Its? – arms above his head, so he could grind down without being stopped.

That felt good. Except... Whoa. He had to pause when he noticed Ana biting Claire on the ear, hard, and he had to remind himself never to sleep with her. Well, maybe. That was a kink of his, if it was his neck and it was him doing the biting and... yeah. That wasn't a kink, at all, because ow, she had definitely just tried to do a Mike Tyson. Not completely succeeded but almost. Then his focus was on Boone again, kissing him and again he ground down, wishing he could just fuck him right there, even though Hurley was huddled in a corner not too far away and Kate was running around the kitchen, as if a magic spoon would break up the fight.

He broke away when he heard a muffled sound from Boone underneath him, the other trying to speak, because otherwise he would have been stealing Kate's Magic Spoon to chase everyone out of the hatch with just so that he could fuck him immediately. A distraction was appreciated.

Except the distraction was just Boone's eyes looking up at him from Charlie's face, thoughtful and sad and there were way too many emotions there for Sawyer to be comfortable. "You want him, don't you?" That same mix of emotions was echoed in the voice, enough to make Sawyer feel a little guilty.

"Want who?"

"Charlie." Well, that wasn't exactly a revelation. When they'd been talking, post-fuck, as they (occasionally) did, they'd ended up discussing who on the island they'd fuck first given the chance. Boone's had been Jack. Sawyer's had been Charlie.

He couldn't really explain why, other than stating that watching Charlie smoke the cigarette he'd passed him after the crash had been one of the most erotic things he'd seen in his life.

Then there was that tattoo on his bicep, simple and yet way hotter than it had any right to be.

And the ring he wore on his finger, that seemed to dwarf his hand and make him look tiny.

The drug addiction. That shouldn't have been a turn-on, and it wasn't. The fact that he'd seemingly beat it and was now clean definitely was.

The _accent_. He didn't particularly have a thing for British accents, but Charlie's voice was different, sounding like sex regardless of what he was saying.

Maybe Sawyer had spent too much time thinking about everything about Charlie he liked.

So with Boone's question he just nodded, still straddling his hips, cock hard, and struggling to ignore the 'oof' sound Ana made when Shannon elbowed her in the stomach.

Boone nodded. "Thought so. You should go for it. For him. I don't think he'll be complaining, to be honest." He half-smiled, and Sawyer wanted to know exactly what it was that he was hearing in his head from Charlie.

But Boone didn't tell, and just frowned. "You'd better treat him right. Better than you did me – not just some cheap fuck in the jungle." That made Sawyer feel just a little guilty, because Boone had deserved better. He should've gone after Jack. Although the doc seemed entirely straight, Boone was the type of guy that could turn anyone.

Hell, he'd even turned Sawyer himself a tiny bit. Before Boone, he'd been mostly straight, only using men to his advantage if he could get money from it. Call him a man-whore, but if it kept his stomach full, he didn't care. Then Boone came along and everything changed. An accidental touch in front of everyone turned to Boone excusing himself, and swaying his ass a tiny bit too much while walking into the jungle before Sawyer followed less than thirty seconds later. A brush of the lips against Boone's cheek while they were swimming would lead to someone losing their trunks, since Sawyer never had them to begin with. It was almost like the cheesy romance novels he was forced to read on this island for entertainment.

Except there had been no holding hands, no bats of the eyelashes, no kisses in front of other people. There had been no feelings of love, no talk of the future, no hope of children or of another level. There'd just been the present, the sex, the pleasure, the orgasms, the cries, the screams, the gasps and the moans. But it'd turned Sawyer from looking at every cute girl's ass to looking at every cute girl's ass _and_ every cute guy's ass, because really? Boone had the best one of both worlds.

But now, a hand was slipping down at the most inappropriate time and he was finding that Charlie's was ranking right up there. All he needed was him on his hands and knees, desperately begging to get fucked, or even better yet – to come.

Boone had said that though, and he had to promise apparently because as he tried to kiss the other once more, unable to commit to anything (after all, Cassidy had even just been a con to get six hundred grand which had thankfully worked), Boone moved his head away. Damn it. He didn't _do_ relationships though. If he had, Boone would've been on his top five list, right up there with Freckles, Mamacita, Princess and the bitch who definitely just almost got a tooth knocked out by Mamacita, or maybe Princess. Whatever.

Except, now as he stared down at Charlie's body, he had to admit he'd be knocking either Shannon or Ana off that list and onto his list of fuck-buddies. Considering one was dead, and was more of a bitch than the cop, Ana could stay on the list. (Maybe. She'd sort of fucked herself over with the Michael comment.) He'd only do relationships so they could do kinkier things, because he didn't trust people enough to tie him up, and people didn't trust him that much to let him bring them to such a border of pain and pleasure that they were begging for it to stop and never end all at the same time.

"Fine," he finally said. "He won't be a cheap fuck in the jungle."

"Or on the beach."

They'd done that too, when no one was looking. "Or on the beach."

"Or–"

"Or in the ocean, or in any ponds or lakes or in the caves or in my tent or off the island _if_ we get rescued because we won't since the world hates us. The end?"

Boone was grinning. Damn it. This wouldn't end well.

"And you'll bring him flowers."

"And I'll–" He'd known it wouldn't end well and he'd still somehow almost fallen for the trap. Good job. Fucking Metro. "I hate you sometimes." As he brought his lips to the other's neck, he focused on the fight at the same time as Ana punched Claire hard enough to finally knock her out. That was why he didn't notice the amusement in Boone's finally leaving, the dark blue disappearing, being replaced by a softer shade of blue.

He couldn't help noticing the way the kiss changed, switching from Boone's slow and thorough kiss to something harder, more desperate. He also, unfortunately, couldn't help the moan he made or the way that his hips ground down on instinct with that change.

But he had to check, just so that he didn't get confused even more. "You're Charlie, right?" He didn't know if he wanted it to be Boone or Charlie any more.

Charlie nodded quickly, his breath short, and he couldn't seem to even find any words. Just as well, Sawyer decided, because even though he thought the accent was hot, it was sometimes difficult to get Charlie to shut the hell up once he started talking.

Still, he'd probably just discovered a way to keep Charlie quiet, he realised as he kissed him again and it _definitely_ wasn't like kissing Boone. It seemed more alive, as tactless as that was. Charlie moved constantly beneath him, bucking his hips up and slipping his wrists away from Sawyer, down until guitarist's hands started skimming up his torso, beneath his shirt.

There was an uncomfortable cough behind them, and he thought it was Kate, and if she had her spoon on her then he was probably about to get hit with it. Screw her though, right? She could run off and sit in Jack's lap all she wanted, if he had a writhing Charlie underneath him.

A minute or so of making out with Charlie later, and there was a dazed 'guys?' from Hurley. Another ten seconds and there was a wolf whistle from Ana, before a gasp of pain as apparently whistling wasn't a good idea after a fight like that. Another few seconds and he could sense movement behind them, Jack, and if that guy tried to interrupt them, Sawyer'd wring his damn neck.

"Sawyer?" Jack said cautiously, but the only response he got was Sawyer raising one hand from where it had been on Charlie's thigh, and sticking his middle finger up. Okay. Sawyer was obviously a lost cause. "Charlie?"

Groaning in a mix of lust and annoyance, Sawyer broke away from Charlie's mouth and moved down to his neck. There. Charlie could talk to Jack all he wanted now. He could even recite Shakespeare, if he wanted, just as long as he kept allowing Sawyer to do this. His mouth closed over the pulse point on Charlie's neck, just as Charlie said, "Yeah? What is it?"

Jack made an extremely uncomfortable sound. "We're just worried about you." He paused and 'ummed'. "Are you possessed?"

Charlie laughed and his Adam's apple moved but his breath hitched when Sawyer growled against his neck before biting down. "Um. Fuck. No. Not possessed. Not even remotely. It's not an experience I plan on repeating. I don't think. From now on, I think séances should be banned, or have proper regulations, or at least not be performed while drunk."

Each and every word spoken somehow got Sawyer just a smidgen harder, until he was grinding down against Charlie, in a desperate move to hint that he needed more. Screw it though, because Charlie's neck was perfect. Yeah, sections of it were covered in stubble which hurt his face, but in a way he couldn't even explain. It was like how Boone's had made him feel when he'd gone down on him, and he'd felt that razor-sharp stubble on his thighs while his cock was in the other's mouth. He wondered if Charlie would like that feeling, the pain mixed with pleasure, because Sawyer could go down further than Boone could. He could only take him in his mouth; Sawyer could take anyone all the way, thanks to years of experience.

Just thinking of how it would make Charlie react – whether he'd be loud, quiet, if he'd moan, gasp, cry out, grunt, beg, be silent – got him slipping a hand underneath Charlie's shirt to feel a nipple, fingers giving it the smallest twist which brought a quiet noise from Charlie. Whether it was one of surprise or gratitude, it was hard to tell, but he definitely liked it so he ground down once more, this time harder and more precisely. A gasp was given and he just _knew_ Charlie would be loud.

Jack did not want to watch Charlie and Sawyer get themselves off, even if clothed. The way Kate was watching, her head tilted a tiny bit, it wasn't clear if she did or didn't but Ana definitely did. The doors of the hatch had risen by now though, so they could leave, and he just wanted to get the hell out. "So you're fine?" A small noise – was that a whimper? – that he took as a yes. "O…kay. Then we're going to leave. Claire needs some rest."

"When she wakes up, tell her I hope she feels better." What the hell had happened to her? Charlie moved his head slightly to see but then Sawyer's hand was grabbing it to stop him, and he had to move just his eyes. Oh, she was punched. Yeah. Shannon. Ana. Made sense. _Oh. Fuck. Right there._ Shit, he'd said that out loud.

Didn't matter though, because he could see Jack picking up Claire carefully while telling Kate what supplies to get, and then his eyes were closing, because Sawyer had definitely found the one spot that if any one person ever found on him, they had to dump him because they found what was equivalent to the key to his heart. It got his breath speeding up even more, and his eyes fluttering, and fuck, he was so hard he could knock someone out if they were positioned right.

Thank god he hadn't said _that_ out loud.


End file.
